1. Field of the Invention
This invention in its preferred embodiment relates to privacy booths for personal disrobing, bathing, and dressing under short term or temporary situations where permanent facilities are not available and in certain applications where needs exist for effluent filtration and for the recovery of particles. Applications for portable erectable booths and showers are anticipated where persons make transitions between differing activities or environments for purposes of working or of recreation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical portable transitional shower facility is an assembly of three contiguous compartmental units including a "dirty" entry derobing compartment, the intermediate shower, and an exit "clean" compartment. Frequently the facility is delivered to the site in kit form where it is erected for use. In some applications persons make two way passages through the facility--one direction upon arriving at the site and the reverse direction upon leaving.
In the prior art Ashley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,923, teaches base pans, positionable side-by-side, and a tent frame extending upward to support curtains that form the walls and the passageways of the three compartments. An electrically powered pump is used to discharge filtered water from the shower to a suitable drain. For portability the base pans are arranged to form a shipping box for the apparatus for delivery or removal from the work site.
In the patent of Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,777, a semi-portable shower is disclosed having a single skid base and three permanently fixed compartments positioned thereon. The Peterson facility requires electricity for ventilation, and heating of air and water. In addition the facility has timing apparatus for regulating the use of each of the compartments and a conveyor for moving clothing from the first to the third compartment for recovery after the person has bathed in the intermediate second compartment. The geometry of the facility is not adaptable in height or in occupied floor space.